Happy Moments
by Sean-Darren
Summary: Z/Aaron drabbles. Inspired by Nairobi-Harper
1. Q & A

**Q & A**

 _My life has always been a living hell, I felt like I was trapped in this shell and I needed to break free. My parents have never supported my decision, even now that I promised to marry the love of my life. It's hard having to deal with parents who are homophobic. Though I am grateful to have Z's parents as mine now. They love us both and they support us both, they are the parents I have always dreamed about having. And now that I have them my life is complete. When I was fourteen years old I was kicked out of the house because I couldn't be 'cured' I have a hard life and I'm definitely not all rainbows and sunshine. I had gotten my looks from my father,but my baby face from my mother. My natural blonde hair I hate it, so I dyed it different colors mostly neon blue or pink, even though I hate the color pink Zason says it looks good on me. My baby blue eyes, I hated them because every time I looked into the mirror they remind me of my father, and I wasn't about to put in some color contacts to cover them up, mostly because I have sensitive eyes. I have his nose, ears, and even his fucking eyebrows. Like seriously? I hope my baby brother Blaine has my mother's features, or I wouldn't dare look at him. Enough of this, I have questions to answer._

Aaron smiled softly and looked down at his phone scrolling through. He had asked his friends to ask him questions, so he can answer it for this meet and greet. He spotted a question from Tommy.

 **Tommy** : Welcome to the Rugrat fandom Aaron. I have a question, who is your best friend? Why?

 _That's a wonderful question Tommy, and thank you. My best friend hands down has to be Savannah Shane, she has a bad attitude, but so do I. We basically were separated at birth, she is my soul sister and understands my pain of being rejected from your parents. We know each other like the back of our hands and we have created such a strong bond._

Aaron smiles slightly into the camera with a shoulder shrug. He looked back down at his phone and scrolled down looking for the next question. The next question was from Dil.

 **Dil** : When did you find out you was gay? How did you react?

 _I found out I was gay when I was ten years old. I had this best friend in fifth grade, he was a boy and I found myself attracted to him. I thought he was cute and I didn't like any girls that tried to get my attention. When I found out I was okay with it, I didn't think anything was wrong with me and I still don't. I'm engaged to the hottest guy on the planet._

Aaron shows the camera his 14k gold ring, his sticks out his tongue and scrolled through his phone again. He raised an eyebrow, surprised that Kimi asked him a question. He opened it and rolled his eyes.

 **Kimi** : How does it feel to be a boyfriend stealer?

 _That was six years ago sweetheart, we are adults now. Can't you just move on with your life? I heard you are happily in a relationship. So, just hop off of my d***. Thank you and have a nice life._

Aaron rolled his eyes and scrolled through his phone until the sound of the door opening caught his attention. He stood up off the couch and walked down the hallway that lead to the front door, he leaned on the wall watching his fiancé carry bags. "Do you need help?" He asked with a light smirk.

Z chuckled softly and carried the bags inside kissing Aaron cheek lightly," nope I have them, what have you been doing all day?"

Aaron blushed from the simple kiss and walked back into the living room. "I was just answering some questions," he jumped over the couch leading on it pointing to the camera. "I'm live, you want to join me?"

Z removed his leather jacket and shrugged his shoulders, "I have nothing better to do than join you." He runs his fingers through his green dyed hair and sat down beside his fiancé grabbing his phone scrolling through. His eyebrows furrowed together.

 **Kimi** : Hey Z :). I know this is six years late, I was wondering why you broke up with me.

Z: _*He tapped the camera a bit* I'm glad you asked, simply because I never cleared up this misunderstanding. I have always been gay and even though my parents accepted me I wanted to be like the normal child around. And when I met you I misunderstood that friendship as love because you was the only girl I could get close to. So, basically I broke up with you because I didn't want to continue to live with with a lie. And if it wasn't for Aaron I'll probably still be with you and hating my life._

A: _I hope that answers your question, so please move on? I swear you are obsessed with Zason._

Z laughed softly wrapping his arms around his waist pulling him into his chest. "You don't have to worry about her okay? Let's continue to answer more questions," he kissed his forehead.

Aaron nods his head and grabbed his phone back pecking Z on the lips gently. He scrolled through the messages on his phone looking for another question. His eyes brightened when he read a message from Savannah.

 **Savannah** : Hey d*** sucker, when is the wedding? Am I the brides maid?

A: _Hey P**** licker, we haven't made a set date for the wedding, but I do want to have it in the winter of next year. We aren't in rush to marriage and want to be engaged for a year. Of course you are my brides maid._

Z: _I'm not fond of the idea of a wedding in the winter, but I can adjust just for this butt head - ouch!_

Aaron elbowed him in the ribs and smiled sweetly at the camera, "I'll be right back, I need something to munch on." He stood up off the couch leaving Z alone with the camera.

"Now that he's gone, I have a secret to tell you all," Z said with a huge grin on his face. He jumped over the couch and dashed towards one of the bags he had in the far left corner of the living room. He grabbed the bag and jumped back over the couch and sat down. "I have this gift for him, it's an engagement gift, and I'm sure he'll love it."

He pulled out a box with a ton of holes from the bag. He placed the box down on the table and waited for Aaron to come back into the living room. His grin never leaving his face, showing his perfectly white and straight teeth.

Aaron walked back into the living room minutes later, he opened the bag of chips and looked down at the box on the table, "what is this box?" He asked sitting down beside Z.

Z shrugged his shoulders, "open it and find out babe, it's probably something good." He grabbed his phone out his pocket checking his message waiting for Aaron to open the box.

Aaron raised an eyebrow before opening the box, his eyes widen in surprise when he sees two crystal blue eyes staring up at him. "You got me a kitten?" He asked in excitement picking it up, showing the camera its beautiful white fur coat. He kissed Z on the cheek and started petting behind the kitten's ear.

Z shrugged his shoulders and grabbed Aaron phone scrolling through for a message. He tried to hide his smile, but it was tugging away at his lips until he couldn't hold it back anymore.

 **Lil** : #Relationship Goals, You guys are the cutest couple on the plate. My question is, how did you friends react in elementary school when you told them you was gay, Aaron?

A: _They really didn't understand it at first until their parents explained it to them. Some of them were cool with it and still played with me, others called me names like faggot, d*** sucker, or queer. I got use to this treatment and didn't let it bother me because they were just mad because they didn't understand or their parents drilled it into their head that gay isn't okay. But gay is okay._

Z: _Okay, that's enough questions for now. We have a lot of things to do, we have to name our name baby *he pets the kitten* I have another surprise for him and we have somewhere important to go tomorrow._

Z pulled Aaron closer to him and kissed him on the lips passionate, he covered the camera with his hand causing Aaron to pull away from the kiss and laugh.

-.

 **Note:** In all honesty I character Aaron based on me personally, I had the biggest crush on both Sean and Z. Am I the only one? I hope you enjoyed this honestly, I thought it would be cute to do something small. I gotten the inspiration to write this from Times Between Us  & Moments, by Nairobi-Harper, just to have small stories in each chapter. :)


	2. The Date

**The Date**

 **May 12th, 2015**

Aaron sighed softly looking in the body mirror on his bedroom door, it was a very important day for him. He was going on his very first date with his current crush Z or Zason. This was like a dream come true for him. To know the hottest guy on this planet wanted to go on a date with him. When he asked him he nonchalantly said yes, but on the inside he was screaming in excitement. He looked at himself, he was dressed in a white button up shirt with a long sleeve mint green sweater, he cuffed his white cuffs over some of his sweater. He had on black skinny jeans and his favorite pair of mint green vans. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out checking the message.

 **From:** Zason ㈏8

I'll be there in five minutes. Are you ready? ㈳8

 **To:** Zason ㈏8

I'm ready. I just finished getting dressed. You never told me where we were going. Can I know? ㈴2

Aaron smiled down at his phone before walking out his room and into the living room of his hotel. He had the hotel room to himself because Savannah was staying over her girlfriend's house. He was happy about this, because if he invites Z in they'll have the entire hotel room to themselves. However, he didn't do them type of things on the first date. His phone buzzed again and he immediately knew who it was from.

 **From:** Zason ㈏8

I can't tell you. It's a surprise, I want our first date to be special. ㈴5

Aaron couldn't help but blush at this message. His heart beating uncontrollably in his chest, he felt his breathing coming quick. Z wanted their first date to be special? He was the sweetest boy on the planet and Aaron wasn't denying it. He was going to reply until he heard a knock on his door. He started to panic and flattened down his shirt with his hands rushing over to the door.

He checked his breath and runs his fingers through his neon pink hair. He tied to dye it neon red last night, however it came out terrible. He just hoped it didn't ruin his chances with Z, stupid hair dye. He opened the door and a sudden rush of nervousness washed over him. He stared at Z, his mouth watering with want. He looked like a Greek god, he was just perfect. His green dyed hair slicked back and tamed, Aaron just wants to run his fingers through it.

Z was dressed in a normal white T-shirt with a leather jacket and black pants that hung low off his hips. His black combat boots completing the look. Z was the type of person everyone wanted for themselves, and Aaron was lucky to have him for himself.

"You look wonderful," Z said in his deep and husky voice that had Aaron's knees going weak. He gave Aaron his famous smile and grabbed his hand kissing the back of it.

Aaron felt like he was about to faint. He had to pull himself together, he couldn't go falling from him already. It took him awhile to actually get to trust him a bit and he wasn't going to trust him completely just yet. He cleared his throat and blushed a bit, "t-thank you, y-you too." He just wanted to slap himself for sounding like a complete idiot.

Z chuckled softly and stepped aside so they can both leave the hotel room.

 _Calm down, it isn't like you haven't been on a date before. Yeah, I know but this was Zason fucking Melton and you had the hugest crush on him for like ever. Yeah, don't remind me._ Aaron took a deep breath to calm his nerves before stepping out the hotel room and shutting and locking the door behind himself. He looked over towards his date with the most confident smile he could muster up, "shall we?"

"We shall," Z smiled softly placing his hand carefully on Aaron's lower back. He walked with towards his car in comfortable silence.

Aaron couldn't stop his racing heart, just his touch alone made it harder from him to breath. He was starting to relax while he slid into the passenger seat of the car. He really wanted to know where they were going, but knowing Z he probably wasn't going to tell him.

"I know this is weird, but can you wear this blindfold?" Z asked holding up the black blindfold with a nervous smile. "I just really want this to be a surprise, however I understand if you don't wan-"

Aaron cut him off with a light chuckle grabbing the blindfold from his hand. "I'll wear it, you don't have to be nervous, though it's cute when you are," he placed the blindfold on, his nervousness coming back. He wanted so bad to trust Z, but he had this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. After his parents it been hard to trust anyone, Savannah was lucky enough to gain his trust and love.

He heard the car starting up and he started to panic slightly. This was happening, he was actually going on a date with the most hottest guy in the world. Hr just hopes this dates turns out right and he doesn't go home second guessing his crush. He heard a slightly shuffle noise coming from his left side and the radio suddenly come on.

They continued to drive for what seemed like hours listening to the radio and singing alone to a few songs. It was something they both enjoyed doing, they even talked about their dream jobs and what they planned to do after high school. Z, he wanted to own his own tattoo shop called 'Reaping Tats' or something along them lines. Though on the side, he wanted to doing writing something that was his secret passion and something he never told anyone about.

Aaron shared some things with him, that he planned to go to college for business management and own his own company, he hasn't thought that far ahead. That he wanted to be in a stable relationship by then and hopefully settle down a few years later, be a proud owner of a kitten and live happily ever after. A dream he thinks he'll never be able to achieve.

The car finally stop and a rush of excitement ran throughout Aaron's body. He had never felt this excited about something before and this was just something he had wanted for the longest time. The sound of the front door opening and closing brought him out of his thoughts. He waited patiently until Z opened his door helping him out of the car.

The feeling of the wind hitting his face, seemed to calm him down a bit. He felt Z grabbed his hand and leading him somewhere, he felt sand under his feet and furrowed his eyebrows in confused, did he bring him to the beach? They continued to walk for a few seconds until Z suddenly stopped. He slid his hand from the others and removed the blindfold.

Aaron slowly opened his eyes, for some reason when he is blindfolded he always managed to close his eyes. His eyes widen to what he seen, it was a candle lit dinner on the beach. Z did all this for him? His eyes started to water, he could tell the other was trying his hardest to impress him. No one has ever done this for him before.

Aaron turned around and pounced on Z wrapping his arms around his next. He felt Z's arms slowly making their way around his waist, he bit his bottom lip from holding back his tears. "This is the most wonderful thing someone has ever done for me," he kisses his cheek lightly and released him.

Z felt his skin growing hot from the blood rushing to his cheeks, making his cheeks turn red. He chuckled softly while rubbing the back of his neck,"I'm glad you liked it."

The two sat down for hours talking about random things, it didn't matter what they talk about. Z even managed to charm Aaron with some of his jokes causing him to laugh. Aaron only laughed around Savannah and to know Z could make him laugh made him feel more comfortable around him. When the end of their date was coming Aaron could tell Z was nervous about something, he didn't know what. The car ride back to Aaron's hotel room was quiet and comforting, they were both in peace.

Z walked Aaron to his door and smiled, "I had a fun time with you tonight, i was wondering if we could go on another date? Maybe next week?"

Aaron's heart literally stopped in his chest. Another date? That'll be wonderful. He found himself falling even more, he just needed to catch himself, he chewed down on his bottom lip thinking. "Sure, I wouldn't mind another day."

Z grinned hard at the comment and could help but lean forward capturing Aaron's soft lips into a small kiss, "goodnight, by the way I love the pink hair."

Aaron blushed hard all the way up to his eyes. "Goodnight," he said as nonchalantly as he could. He unlocked the door and walked inside closing it behind himself. As soon as he locked the door he started jumping around like crazy, Z kissed him and said he loved his hair. "I have another date with Z, this is the happiest day of my life."

-.

 **Note:** Aaron is just the cutest thing. I just wanted to point out, the dates of each chapter will jump back and forth between different times, so their isn't like a straight timeline. That's just a warning, it took me all day to finish this because I got lazy and the heat is getting on my nerves, I haven't been working on anything other than this. I'm taking a small broken from writing my other stories until July is over, only because I'm just that lazy and I'll be just that busy. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
